


Drawings and Confession

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Christopher made a drawing of his family at school, but he drews Buck and Eddie with himself and it lead to misunderstanding and confession.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 396





	Drawings and Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the fandom, please be kind I'm a sensitive soul. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, please kniw that English is not my first language.

When Eddie goes to the parent teacher meeting, he doesn't expect what will happens. He should, he totally should know this would happen because when does his life ever is simple and nice. 

The meeting starts normally, really no problem in view, they tell him Christopher is an excellent student, always making his classmates smiles, he's kind and pays attention in class, really he's an angel. Eddie feels so proud of his boy, so he's really  
surprised at the words he hears from most of Christopher's teachers. 

"Your partner is a really good influence on him." Eddie is so confused, not knowing who's she's talking about. 

"I'm sorry what?" He says, frowning. 

"Your partner, the one who takes care of Christopher when you work." The teacher says, confused too. 

"Oh, Carla is not my partner, she does take care of Christopher, I'm sure she is a good influence on him." But at the face the teacher makes, he's pretty sure they're not on the same page. 

"Yes, I'm sure she is." She says, in the end. 

Its not until he's looking at the drawing Christopher made that it downs on him. She wasn't talking about Carla, she was refering to Buck. 

"Oh." He says surprised when he sees some of the drawings. 

The art teachers seems oblivious to his conflict because she continues. 

"Oh, Christopher really loves his dads. He talks about his 'Buck' all the time and when he's not talking about him, he's telling everyone about how his dad and his Buck are both firefighters!" She says, smiling. 

"Um... Christopher doesn't... He doesn't have two dads." Eddie says, squirming uncomfortably. 

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry I just assumed because of the drawings and how he talks about you two... I'm sorry." She says. 

Eddie gets it because even he would have come to the same conclusion with the drawings he has in his hands. 

The top of the paper is the instructions. It says to draw your family and there, Christopher drew himself in the middle of two firefighter and then he wrote dad, Buck and me, in his child like handwriting. Eddie is confused because as much as he loves his son, he doesn't get how he got this impression. Sure, Eddie and Buck spend lots of time together and with Chris and yeah, Buck does spend quite some times with his son and sure Buck would do everything for his son and he's always there for them and sure Eddie loves Buck, but- and then Eddie gets it. He loves Buck. He loves Buck so much that his son just assumed they were together. How embarrassing. Eddie hopes that Chris didn't tell something about that to Buck, he wonders how Buck would react to it. 

"Can i take this home?" He asks the teacher, quietly. 

She seems to be hesitant, biting her lip and thinking about it. "I don't want Christopher to be in trouble for it." She says finally. 

"Oh. No, god no. I would never yell at him for seeing Buck as a father figure. I just want to put it on the fridge and show it to Buck. I'm sure he's going to be delighted that Chris sees him as family." He says, smiling. She still seems hesitant, but after a while she nods. 

"Sure, I'm really proud of Christopher, he's a good kid." 

"That he is." Eddie says. 

_________ 

When he gets home that night, Carla is drawing with Chris, this time in a coloring book. He nods to her and she starts picking up her things, smiling at him. 

"Thanks for tonight Carla you're a life saver." He says to her once she's about to leave. 

"It's no trouble hun, this kid is an angel!" She says before saying goodbye and making her way out. 

"Hey Chris." He says, sitting next to him. Christopher looks at him, confused at the tone of his voice. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, no. I just want to talk to you about a drawing you did." He says carefully, Chris nods, waiting for him to continue, so he gets the drawing out of the pocket they gave him with other documents and shows it to Chris. It makes him smiles.

"Do you like it?" He asks smiling. 

"I do. It's really good Chris." He says, he thinks about how he wants to bring it up, but there's nothing that comes to mind yet.  
"Do you think Buck would like it?" Christopher asks, unsure. Eddie smiles softly. 

"I know he would. Your teacher said you talk a lot about him in class." He says, trying to get to the subject. 

"Of course, I talk a lot about you too." Chris says. 

"Yeah... Do you... uh... Chris you know that we're not together, right? Buck and I?" He says, softly. 

Chris frowns, it's adorable. 

"Of course you are! You're partners!" He says innocently.

"Okay, yes. We are partners, at work. When you use that outside of work, it's like saying me and Buck are lovers and we're not, you know that, right?" 

Christopher's frown deepens. "But you love each other and the teachers said that there's nothing wrong with having two dads." He says, looking at his dad with wide eyes. 

"Oh, no there's nothing wrong with having two dads, Chris. I do love Buck, I love him a lot, but sometimes... sometimes... there's different type of love you know? Like you love me and you love your friends and Carla and Buck, but its not the same love for everyone, right?" 

Chris thinks about it for a while before he nods. 

"Well, sometimes you love someone and they love you in a different way, it's difficult and sad, but sometimes you just take what you have, alright?" He says, his throat getting thight. 

"Are you sad? Because you love Buck?" He asks, curious and concerned. 

"Yeah, sometimes I am, but it's not Buck's fault." 

"You love him like a... like a partner?" Chris asks, trying to understand. 

"Like a lover, yes and Buck likes me like a friend." 

"How do you know?" Chris asks, nose wrinkled. 

"I just do." 

"But you should ask him!" Christopher says, exasperated. "Carla always says that we shouldn't assume what people feels or think!"

"Yeah, you're right, I should. But I'm scared." He admits. 

Chris gasps. "But it's just Buck!" Christopher says, flailing. Eddie chuckles. 

"Yeah, I know. I will talk to him, alright?" He says, promising to himself he will. 

"Good." Chris replies, getting back to his coloring book. 

Eddie does put the drawing on the fridge and he smiles at it the next morning. Trying to find the courage to talk to Buck. 

When he goes to work he feels like his skin is too tight. He tries to act normal, but its a lost cause, three minutes in, Buck enters the locker room, and after observing him for two seconds he frowns. 

"What's wrong? Did it went that bad last night?" He asks concerned. 

"No, Chris is doing great in school. It's uh... Apparently, his other dad has a good influence on him." He says, looking away and wondering why that was what came out of his mouth. 

"His other dad?" Buck says frowning. 

"Yeah. Chris talked so much about you at school that they thought we were dating. Actually... I think, uh, I think Chris thought the same thing. He drew... He made a drawing of his family, of us." He says, unsure of how to explain. 

"You mean... The teacher- Christopher thinks... He- I'm sorry, it's my fault." Buck says, words tumbling out of his mouth. 

"What ? No! There's nothing to be sorry for! It's not your fault, it's mine. I mean... Christopher saw that I had feelings for you and he thought... He thought that we were together. I'm sorry."

"You have feelings for me?" Buck says, stunned. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I just... since he drew us as his family in school, I thought I would talk about it to him and I promised that I would talk about you and-" 

"I have feelings for you too!" Buck says, loud enough to cut Eddie off. 

"You do?" He asks with wide eyes.

"Of course I do." Buck says like it's obvious.

"Oh. OH." He says, then turns to Buck to give him a kiss. 

"I want to see that drawing. I'm going to take a picture, print it and frame it for everyone to see in my place." He says, smiling wide.


End file.
